Kulta
Kulta the Skull Grinder was the leader of the Skull Raiders and the master of the Skull Creatures. History Long ago Kulta was the leader of the gang of pirates known as the Skull Raiders. They attacked Okoto during the time of the Mask Makers until they were driven in the mountains in the Region of Stone by Ekimu, Makuta and the ancient Protectors and into a cave deep underground. However, one of the Mask Makers, Makuta, traveled down into the cave and formed an alliance with them. However, when Makuta used the Mask of Ultimate Power and was severed from it by Ekimu, which caused the shockwave, the Skull Raiders were sealed into the cave by the blast, trapped in the earth. A few thousand years later, Kulta managed to find a secret passageway to the surface and his forces pledged their allegiance anew to the fallen Mask Maker. A few Skull Raiders used this passage to plague Okoto again, but were driven back by Abbi and her Protectors. It was around this time too that Kulta met the Lord of Skull Spiders and allied with him. A few hundred years later, commanded by his master Makuta, was told to destroy the Masks of Power. Kulta used Makuta's dark energy to raise up fallen warriors from Okoto's past, such as the Skull Warriors, Skull Slicer, and the Skull Scorpios. His lieutenant was one of his in the Skull Raiders, Skull Basher, and served him loyally. The Skull Creatures guarded the actual city, while the Lord of Skull Spiders guarded the bridge. Directed by Makuta, Skull Grinder took the Mask of Creation, the only Mask they had found, from the bridge where it had been guarded by the Lord of Skull Spiders and went into the city to find the Mask Maker's forge and destroy it. He took Skull Basher on this mission. A little after that, the Toa entered the bridge and fought the Lord of Skull Spiders and defeated him, casting him into the chasm below. They then entered the city and fought off Kulta's Skull Creatures, each time one of the Toa losing their Mask to his minions, but they recovered their Masks each time and pressed forward. ]] They eventually made it to Ekimu's tomb, which had been guarded by two Skull Scorpios. One of the Toa lost their Mask to one of the Scorpios, but they were quickly defeated even with the Golden Mask of Stone. They then proceeded to awaken Ekimu, which Kulta saw from the Forge's window while waiting for the furnace to heat up. They quickly made it to the Forge where Skull Basher was guarding it. Skull Basher also managed to steal the Master of Earth's Mask, but the Masters also defeated him, his most ruthless comrade. They made their way up to the furnace, which was still not hot enough to melt the Mask of Creation, so instead he put on the Mask, using its energy to fell all six Toa at once, destroying their Masks of Power. He then approached Ekimu, but the Toa fought on, even without their Masks, to keep Skull Grinder away from the Mask Maker. When Kulta was about to destroy Tahu, Ekimu recreated the Hammer of Power and used it to strengthen himself and fight Kulta. The battle ended with Kulta being defeated and Ekimu reclaiming his long-lost Mask of Creation. Afterwards he was moved into a dungeon below with Skull Basher, both missing their Masks. To be added Abilities and Traits Like all Skull Creatures, Kulta has the power to absorb energy from any Mask. He is the most powerful of the Skull Creatures, even stronger than the Lord of Skull Spiders. All the energy from the Golden Masks stolen by his minions is channeled to him directly. With the Mask of Creation, he was strong enough to fell all six Toa in one blow, obliterating their Masks of Power. Kulta is an arrogant and ruthless foe, killing anyone that disobeyed him in his army. Mask and Tools Originally, Kulta wore a Skull Mask that gave him great strength. However, once he wore the Mask of Creation, he was strong enough to take on all six Toa and defeat them with one blow. Both these Masks, however, were lost to him after the fight between him and Ekimu and his Skull Mask was locked away along with Skull Basher's. Skull Grinder carried the Mask Stealer Staff, which could be used to pull any Mask off a being's face. It can also be used as a melee weapon. He also carried a Hook Blade, much like the ones used by Skull Slicer. Both these tools are also locked up. Appearances *''Web of Shadows'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Endgame'' - Mentioned Trivia *Skull Grinder's real name, Kulta, was first revealed in a LEGO Club Magazine in Summer 2015, but this name was never used in the story until Escape From the Underworld in mid-2016. Category:Skull Creatures Category:Generation 2